A life in chains
by Phantomcuffs
Summary: What if mihoshi found someone else in Kagato's ship besides Washu. This is account of her and that person's life. MihoshiX?,Tenchi/Ayecka/Ryoko Read and Review plaese.
1. Enigma In A Gem

AN: hello this is my story about Tenchi Muyo if hope you all enjoy it. This story follows the Tenchi Muyo OVA from point where Ryoko, Ayecka, and Mihoshi go to fight Kagato after he supposedly kills Tenchi. There a few changes in the plot but they are very minor and necessary to the story. Only constructive criticism will be taken in to consideration for later chapters if I get enough reviews (so ill know in not wasting my time with this). For those who care to know there is an alternate story of this story involving my OC character called (Chains of my farther) that I'm in the process of making into a novel and publishing. (Wish me luck!)

PS: I do not own Tenchi or any of its characters, story line, etc...Except the OC's I put in there.

Chapter 1: Enigma in a gem

'Huff huff huff' was the sound Mihoshi's breathing as she raced down one the many corridors of Kagato's ship. She, Ryoko, and Ayecka were going to make Kagato pay for what he did to Tenchi. She had only split up with Ryoko and Ayecka a short while ago but she felt as if she had been running down the corridor for hours.' Oh man I think I'm lost.' She said leaning against the wall to catch her breath. As she caught her breath she heard several drones approaching from down the hall. She had to something quick her rocket launcher only had a two more shots left in it and her blaster wouldn't put a dent in those things. "INTRUDER!" one of the drones shouted alerting it friends to the anomaly in its line of sight. Mihoshi fired a rocket right in to the drone's mouth before taking off down the hall. 'Crap, a dud' she thought dodging shot after thought of plasma. They drones were approaching fast she had to think of something quick before she got fried. In a last ditch effort to halt their advances she fired her last rocket into the group taking out several of them but many more replaced their fallen comrades. She began to panic as a wall came up in front of her, sealing her fate. Mihoshi drop her empty weapon and pull out here blaster and turn to face her pursuers.' There's just too any to try and rush through them' she thought slamming her fist in to the wall behind her. She scanned the drones looking for any kind of weakness, and then she saw it. The drones she fired her first rocket into still had the rocket in its mouth. Hoping for the best she fired a single shot into its mouth. The shot caused the rocket to explode, taking rest of the drones….. Or so she thought. Through the rubble and fire more drones emerged. 'Why won't you all just die 'she said dropping to her knees. Her pursers began to charge up their shots, prepared to make the kill when suddenly a door opened up next to Mihoshi. She ducked into the door just as the shots connected with the wall.

Mihoshi found herself in a large cold, dark, room where the only light came from the top of a tall alter with four giant dog statues lining the steps to the top. As she climbed the jade steps she held her gun tightly to stop herself from shaking in the brisk air. Her suit battle suit wasn't equipped to deal the cold. When she reached she gazed upon a gem of enormous size. "What in space..." she thought examining the gem for any significance "Hmph, I guess it's just a gem ….. Wait what's that". Inside the gem a form began to take shape "Is that a person?" Unknown to her the giant statue she passed began to slowly make their way up the steps, eyes burning with hunger. They growled to catching her attention. She spun and dodged just the first dog lunged at her. Mihoshi then jumped into the air as another made an attack and brought her heel down on the dog's neck, severing its head instantly. "Where the hell did they come from?" she asked herself as the other three attacked her. She managed to kill the second one before the last two overwhelmed her. "I can't do this anymore in just to tired." she said to herself. The remaining dogs snarled as if laughing at her. They then ran at her full speed. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" Mihoshi screamed closing her eyes tightly, preparing for the end. Suddenly a blast of air from behind the dog caused her to fall on her back. She didn't open her eyes as what sounded like ripping flesh and whines of pain. As quickly as the noise stared all went silent. She slowly opened her eyes not knowing what to expect. Her eyes went with shock as she saw the mangled remains of her adversaries in pools of their own blood. And standing in the center of it all was a man.


	2. Talking to Strangers

A/N: sorry for the long wait for those decided follow this story.

Chapter: 2 Talking to Strangers

"Who are you?" Mihoshi asked as she got to her feet. The man said nothing as he cleaned the blood from his weapons. She was about to ask him again but couldn't find the words as he caught her in a cold and heartless stare. "What in space?" she thought as she was barely able to break his gaze. He was a little taller than her; black dreadlocks flowing from his head. They cascaded down his dark skin past his white dress shirt, down to the back of his black pants. The outfit was completed with a black leather trench coat and boots, now bloodied by previous victims. Suddenly he began to walk quickly towards her. "Hey back off!" she yelled pointing her blaster at him. However this only caused him to quicken his pace narrowing his eyes in her direction. "I said stop!" she shouted again firing a warning shot. It grazed his shoulder leaving a small trail of blood but he hardly flinched as he began running at full speed. When a was about two yards away from her he shouted "GET DOWN!!!" as he pulls out his sword breakers again. Not a moment after he said that she ducks just as another demon dog flies over her head. The man flips one of the sword breakers over and catches the dog's teeth in his swords teeth. "Pathetic "he mumbles, and then he snaps the demon dog teeth like glass making it howl in agony. Mihoshi watches in awe as he uses his other sword breaker to slice the creature in half silencing its cries. Immediately after he whips his weapons and sheathed them. "Uh th-thanks "Mihoshi says still shaken. Yet again the man doesn't answer her; he simply begins the walk down the Jade steps to the exit. "Hey don't just leave me here with these corpses wait up" she said chasing after him. "You could at least give me our name!" she shouts gaining on him. However she was running so fast she didn't realize he stopped when she as him his name. Not being able to stop she plowed into him knocking herself on her butt. She groaned as she rubbed her backside. "You….. Want to know my name?" he finally said standing above her with a puzzled look on his face. "Well yeah you saved me twice. I at least want to know your name". "Chaka, my name is Chaka." He said helping her up. "Ok Chaka I'm Mihoshi" she said shaking his hand making the sleeve on his trench coat go up revealing a large metal cuff on his wrist. "What are these?" she said trying to touch them but Chaka quickly pulling his hands away saying "These are nothing". "Ok mister touchy why were you in the gem up there" she says pointing at the top of the steps. "Why are you asking so many questions." He asked backed with a look of annoyance on his face. "Fine never mind" Mihoshi pouted walking past him to the exit. Just as Mihoshi open the doors a blast of energy shoot in front of her face causing her to fall back into the dark room. "You're going to have to be a lot smarter than that if you're going to survive in here" Chaka said stepping over her into the hallway and deflecting a second beam of energy back to the drone that was sitting outside to door. "Well I guess I'll just follow your lead then since I'm so dumb" Mihoshi shouted. "You're not dumb just cute." He said looking in her eyes. "What" she gasped.

A/N: well here's the second chapter they will get longer as I go along. Oh yea chapter 3 will be up before Christmas so you won't have to wait too long, see ya!.


	3. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

Chapter 3: The enemy of my enemy is my friend

"You think I'm cute?" Mihoshi said blushing. "I meant in an inexperienced way." Chaka replied with a monotone voice. "Hmph, and just when I was beginning to think you were a nice guy" she replied with the same voice as if teasing him. "What you see is what you get. But in any case why are you on this ship?"He inquired as they began to walk down the corridor. Mihoshi expression changed to furious as she said "I'm here to kill that bastard Kagato killing my friend Tenchi!!" "Tenchi, I believe Kagato mentioned a Tenchi when he returned to the ship." He pondered. Mihoshi stopped dead in her tracks and pointed her gun at Chaka. "How do I know you're not working for Kagato?" she said. "Would I have saved you when you were being attacked by the dogs." He replied but not bothering to turn around. You could be planning to kill me when I let my guard down." She said watching him for any signs of falsehood. "Why would you let your guard down in an unfamiliar environment? And if wanted to kill you" Chaka said turning around. Then before Mihoshi could react Chaka ran up to her, grabbed the gun out of her hand and pointed it back at her "I could have done so at any time". Mihoshi took a step back thinking he was about to pull the trigger but he just tossed the gun back to her. "I have my own reason for wanting to Kagato to die you know." Chaka said. And that is? She asked. "I don't know you well enough to tell you that" he replied. "Then I'm not going anywhere with you" she said crossing her arms. "Do what you won't I have I'm leaving" Chaka said turning and taking off in the opposite direction. "Wait Chaka you can't just leave me here I need to find Kagato!' she said trying to catch up to him "Honestly, where did you think I was going? All the corridors lead to him. Also I know you're not stupid enough to take him on by yourself "he exclaimed slowing his pace so she could catch up. "No there are two others here with me. We all split up so we could find him faster" she said as they rounded a corner. Then the entire corridor shook violently making them slow down, a sound of an explosion could be heard in the distance. "And by the looks of it they found him. But enough talk, enemies ahead!" Chaka shouted as they spotted a group of drones steadily approaching them. Chaka drew the weapons and threw them into the oncoming enemies, destroying the first wave. Then as quickly as his first attack he leaped into the air built up energy in his fist and brought his left fist down into ground in the center of the second wave creating a shockwave they was supposed to take out the rest, but it didn't. A straggler managed to get past him a charged at Mihoshi letting out a barrage of laser fire. Mihoshi ran up the side of the wall to avoid the attack. She quickly managed to get above the drone and brought her heels drown crashing through the drone head. Then Chaka stuck out his right hand and let loose a powerful blast that tore through the drone's body just as Mihoshi jumped off. It let out a hideous shriek as it exploded. "How that for a tagged team attack." Mihoshi said smiling. "You need work in terms of your attack strength."Chaka said walking away. "Damn Chaka nice job would've been a good thing to say. She scoffed walking behind him. The pair continued to walk in silence until they came up to large black double doors, on the other side sound of explosions and metal banging could be heard. "Is this it?" Mihoshi said. "Yes, Kagato is just on the other side of this door."Chaka said, fear showing clearly through his voice. "Are you ok?"She asked. "This…. Will be the third time I will be trying to kill him. I'm hope with you and your friends I will succeed this time. He said placing his hand on the door. But enough of this melodrama let go" he said hesitantly push the door open.

A/N: Boom here you go I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
